


New World

by carsinoska



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week in the life of Paradox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World

**Author's Note:**

> Using Paradox's code name for convenience's sake. Is this the world you wished for?!

Mondays mean the beginning of another monotonous week of work. Paradox struggles to pull himself out of bed and go through his morning routine. Make coffee, wash up, change, and then he’s out the door. 

It’s not as though he hates his job. The research requires his constant attention, so there’s nothing necessarily boring about it. Every day is something different, just enough to keep him on his toes, but it leaves him tired by the end of the day, enough to make him resent the idea of going to work.

Driving during the rush hour is equally as tiring as the day at work, but thankfully he gets home just in time to make supper. It’s just him in his apartment room, so dinner is a quiet affair.

Paradox turns on the TV and as always, there’s some dull celebrity talk show playing. On the screen is a picture of a girl that looks vaguely like his regular mechanic.

“Who is the girl claiming to be pro duelist Johnny’s half-sister?! Stay with us after the break and find out!”

He’s fairly intrigued by the similarity, but ultimately, Paradox finds the show useless. There are other things to care about other than the dramatic lives of celebrities.

Tuesdays are equally as predictable. Go through the morning routine, countdown the hours until he goes home, and dread waking up the next day all over again.

Today on TV, there’s a cooking show with a girl with odd silver hair. _It’s Hard to Cook in the Rain_ , the show is called, which he thinks is a terrible name, and it honestly doesn’t suit the girl who hosts it.

“Today we’re going to make curry,” she says in the most monotone voice he’s ever heard. “It’s a basic dish, but easy to prepare when you’re in a hurry.”

Despite Rain’s seemingly unenthusiastic attitude towards cooking, or anything really, her recipes for even simple dishes are great, unlike what Paradox could say when he tries to get creative in the kitchen. It makes food one less thing to worry about in the week.

Wednesdays mean that half the week is over, but also that there’s still a half a week to go until the weekend. The optimism and the pessimism seem to cancel each other out, until all he feels is just apathy.

To make things worse, Wednesday’s TV schedule is terribly boring. It’s one nondescript man against another in some debate seems to drag on for hours.

“Our exponential growth has only caused Moment to spin even faster. How do we know that the Fortune program will really save us from whatever future Fudo Yusei envisioned?!”

“That is just a rumour spread by the general public. Moment is not spinning any faster than before, and even if it was, by linking Neo Domino City to other cities-”

He really ought to find himself a hobby. Paradox wonders where he put his old Duel Monsters deck, but it’s probably lost somewhere in his parent’s house and isn’t worth the effort.

Thursdays are marginally better than Wednesdays, if only because it means more than half the week is over and that the weekend is one step closer than before. 

There are quite a few game shops on the drive to and from his work, though he usually doesn’t pay much attention to them. However, today he thinks back to his old deck once again, and enters a small store after work.

It’s impressive to see the shelves lined with boxes of card packs and some of the rarer cards in display. In the back are tables, and some the children are dueling each other. It’s rare to see people duel on mats, what with all the technology available nowadays, but the simplicity of it is nostalgic. It’s not as if he didn’t grow up with the same technology, but sometimes the fuss of a duel disk isn’t worth it.

“That’s not fair, Eurea! Why can I never win against you?!” exclaims a red haired boy seated at a table.

The girl replies, “Aw come on, I won fair and square. Just admit it, Luci, I’m better than you!”

Childhood was a much simpler time, Paradox thinks. There always seemed like there was more to do, a world of infinite possibilities ahead of you.

Fridays never arrive fast enough, but he’s always thankful when they do. Occasionally, his coworkers invite him out, but today is not one such day. 

Glad to be home, Paradox tries to make the curry from the other day, and is pleasantly surprised. He turns on the television, to make some noise in the room.

Today also happens to be the first day in some duel tournament. He’s not sure who the other team is, but no matter, since he’s rooting for Team Delta.

Could he also have achieved fame if he pursued dueling as a career? Would he feel more accomplished, less empty? It must be the night giving him these thoughts. Thinking nothing more of it, he turns in for bed.

The weekend passes by quickly. Saturdays are for chores and lazing around the house. Sundays are grocery days. There’s not much else to say. The weeks repeat like clockwork, and he can’t help but think that there was something else that he was missing.


End file.
